Kodi's Deepest Secret
by rocker95
Summary: Kodi and Kirby admit their feelings for each other, but Kodi is having a hard time trying to cope knowing that as much of the loved ones he tells, the more hearts will be broken. Will he end up breaking up with Kirby and dating a girl to make others happy, or will he recover and be with Kirby forever?
1. Therapy

**Balto**

** Kodi's Deepest Secret**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Therapy**

* * *

**For those of you who don't know (but I'm pretty sure you do), this story will take place two years after Balto III: Wings Of Change. We pick up in Nome on January 13, 2006, during a session of animal therapy.**

"I've known Kirby for what seems like a lifetime." Kodi said, lying in a therapy chair. "We've been friends for a very long amount of time and I was pretty sure he liked me too. But having a long time off of work and mushing stuff, I've had more time and space to think. Quite recently, I'd been obsessed with him. I've dreamt about how his hot breath would feel on the back of my neck as we made love. Then, thoughts of me using his junk occured and our honeymoon as we kissed under a sunset... I'm just being a pervert right now, aren't I?"

"Kodi, you're at an age where love is only normal." said a female therapist dog. "You are not being a pervert, you're fantasizing about him."

"But what am I supposed to tell my parents?" asked Kodi. "They don't know I'm gay and they don't condone gays. Kirby's parents don't condone them either."

"I understand that it will be hard for your parents and that it will be hard for you to tell, but they must know the truth." said the therapist.

"So, am I supposed to tell Dusty too?" asked Kodi. "She'll be heartbroken, because I know she likes me. Then, Misty... boy, is she gonna be pissed."

"Just remember to keep calm and take breaths." said the therapist.

Later, Kodi walked out of the office to find Kirby right outside.

"Kirby..." Kodi began. "Just the dog I needed to see."

"What?" Kirby said in disappointment. "You have a problem with me?"

"No." said Kodi.

"Then why are you in counseling because of me?" asked Kirby.

Kodi sighed.

"Because of these... feelings." he said.

"Feelings?" Kirby said in confusion.

"I didn't know what to do with them." said Kodi. "I just needed help from a professional. Don't laugh or make fun of me or anything, but Kirby, I uh... I'm in love with you."

"Really?" Kirby asked with a happy smile on his face. "Because... I love you too."

"Oh Kirby, that's great!" Kodi said when his and Kirby's met.

"You have such beautiful eyes." Kirby flirted.

Kodi then smiled as he got a bashful pose.

Kirby and Kodi then closed their eyes and received their own first kiss from each other.


	2. The Walk Home

**For those of you who have checked the reviews, what was going on was I accidentally posted chapter 8 from a different story. So, enjoy the _TRUE_ Chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Walk Home**

* * *

Kirby was now walking Kodi home.

"We should spend a night together." said Kirby. "Have a little fun when my parents are out of town. 'Cause I know this place that's real private. Like, I'm the only one that went there, thank God too-"

"Have you even had sex before?" asked Kodi.

"No, but haven't you had sex with Misty?" asked Kirby.

"Kirby, I'm not bi." said Kodi. "I'm just gay. She was just... a decoy. She was the first person to know and we sat it all up so my parents wouldn't get mad."

"Oh." said Kirby.

"Finish what you were saying, honeybun." said Kodi.

"It's not important." said Kirby. "The important thing is that we finally got each other."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kodi said and they crossed tails as continued walking.

"So, when do you have a free night?" asked Kirby.

"My parents don't need to go anywhere this week, but I could sneek out my window." said Kodi.

"No, that wouldn't be good." said Kirby. "They'd be too suspicious when you aren't there the next morning."

"Then, we could tell them we went in early for work." said Kodi.

"I love the way you get around being caught, Kodi." said Kirby.

"I love your broad shoulders." said Kodi.

"So, how does Saturday sound?" asked Kirby. "Tell your mom that you and I are going to see one of those stupid action movies, but don't say stupid; then we'll see a romantic comedy of your choice and when we're done, the rest of the night will be more pleasant, okay?"

"Sounds good, honeybunch." said Kodi as they arrived at Kodi's front steps.

Kodi and Kirby then kissed.

"I love you." said Kodi.

"I love you too." said Kirby.

"Bye, sweetheart." Kodi said and waved his paw ina girly-like manner.

"Bye to you as well, baby doll." said Kirby and began walking away.

Kodi took a few minutes to go inside as he was hypnotized by Kirby's hips. He didn't care if he'd get to tail him, but he wanted to be tailed so bad. The fantasy embarrassingly overwhelmed him as the flagpole rose and he smiled, so he went inside.


	3. Pain In Confession

**Chapter 3**

**Pain In Confession**

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Kodi shouted after coming in the house, realizing it was Sunday, six days away from Saturday.

"Kodi, watch your mouth!" Balto shouted.

Kodi then went to his room and saw his brand new piano. There was an envelope on the top of it with "Kodiak" written in cursive. He then opened it and read the letter that read:

* * *

**Dear Kodiak,**

**There, you have seen the piano. Though I cannot say that I will be here soon, I have shipped it before receiving the money. If you wish to keep this piano, you have one week for me to receive the money.**

**Joey**

* * *

Kodi then pulled open his top drawer, revealing a love shrine to Kirby. He moved around some of the pictures to find a little box full of cash. He then counted the money and then put the appropriate amount in the envelope. After doing so, he put the envelope on the top of the dresser then sat down at the piano and thought about how upset his parents would be if they knew he was gay before he started playing a song, singing along to the piano.

**Kodi:**

_**I hurt myself today,**_

_**To see if I still feel**_

_**I focus on the pain**_

_**The only thing that's real**_

_**The needle tears a hole,**_

_**The old familiar sting**_

_**Try to kill it all away**_

_**But I remember everything**_

_**What have I become,**_

_**My sweetest friend?**_

_**Everyone I know**_

_**Goes away in the end**_

_**You could have it all,**_

_**My empire of dirt**_

_**I will let you down**_

_**I will make you hurt**_

_**I wear this crown of shit,**_

_**Upon my liar's chair,**_

_**Full of broken thoughts**_

_**I cannot repair**_

_**Beneath the stains of time**_

_**The feelings disappear**_

_**You are someone else,**_

_**I am still right here**_

_**What have I become,**_

_**My sweetest friend?**_

_**Everyone I know,**_

_**Goes away in the end**_

_**You could have it all,**_

_**My empire of dirt**_

_**I will let you down**_

_**I will make you hurt**_

_**If I could start again,**_

_**A million miles away,**_

_**I would keep myself,**_

_**I would find a way**_

Right then, Kodi's mom, Jenna knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Kodi.

"I know something's bothering you." said Jenna. "What is it?"

"It's nothing." said Kodi. "I'm angry for stupid reasons."

"Kodi, I know better than to think that's true." said Jenna. "You know you can tell me or your father anything."

"No I can't." said Kodi.

"Kodi... I know you're scared to talk, but I have to know what's bothering you" said Jenna.

"You and dad would disown me." Kodi said and got up, then lie down on his bed.

"Kodi, we love you." said Jenna. "Nothing would allow us get rid of you."

"You have before." said Kodi.

"We knew what was best." said Jenna. "But you're our son. We couldn't stay away. Please."

Tears wetted Kodi's fur and it took a few minutes before he spoke.

"Mom, I'm gay." he cried. "Kirby and I are dating and we love each other very much. I was angry because the night that we were planning on having sex wasn't soon enough for me." he cried.

Jenna said nothing.

"I'm sorry to have disgraced you." Kodi said and ran away through his bedroom window.

* * *

**Song: Hurt**

**Artist: Nine Inch Nails**

**Album: The Downward Spiral**


	4. Plans Not To Come Back Home

**Chapter 4**

**Plans Not To Go Back Home**

* * *

Kodi found an alleyway and lie down on his stomach as he cried harder, having the sense that his heart's broken from causing his parents pain.

* * *

**Kodi's P.O.V.**

* * *

That day was the hardest part of my life, regardless that I met Kirby. Him and his beautiful fur... and broad shoulders... and... well, you straight guys don't wanna know the rest, but anyways... Eventhought my mother told me that they'd never abandon me again, I felt like their minds had been changed. I spent the night in that cold, snow-filled alley with no plans of returning home. I thought "Why should I return home if they hate me now?". However, I was unaware that Kirby and my parents were looking for me. It wasn't until I woke up the next morning that I began questioning myself:

"Should I just break up with Kirby and date a girl to make them happy?"

The first question lingered until it led me to another question:

"Had the one pup who's adoptive parents were gay gotten upset when they found out their pup was straight? If so, who's really doing wrong?"

I stopped questioning myself. I felt like singing, but as of now, I couldn't find an instrument. Wait a minute! There was a guitar across the alley! That's when I thought:

"First, I'll sing, then I'll look for food."

I went over and grabbed it. I thought of a good Goo Goo Dolls song, because they were my favorite guy band. There's times I had the thought of kissing Johnny Rzeznik on one of the posters, but I decided that I'm not really into humans real well. Plus, he's probably not gay. Anyways, it felt like their song, Iris is the best I could relate to, so I sang it.

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

* * *

Kodi went over to a dumpter and just as he put his paws on the mouth of it, Kirby came running toward him.

"Kodi!" Kirby said in excitement. "I've been worried, honeybunch."

"How long have you been looking for me?" asked Kirby.

"Practically from the time you ran off to 12:30." said Kirby. "That's when we gave up."

"We?" Kodi asked, confused. "Who else was looking for me?"

"Your parents." said Kirby. "Your dad somehow had the sense that you were gay and your mom was just upset that you ran off. She was crying because we couldn't find you and kept blaming your dad for putting you under pressure."

"That's all they were worried about?" asked Kodi.

"Yeah." said Kirby.

Kodi then stared at the ground.

"They accepted me." Kodi realized.

"Come on, hun." said Kirby. "Let's go get something to eat. You need to get warmed up too."

So, Kirby and Kodi began walking back to Kodi's house.

* * *

**Song Mentioned: Iris**

**Artist: The Goo Goo Dolls**

**Album: Dizzy Up The Girl**


	5. Balto's Regret

**Chapter 5**

**Balto's Regret**

* * *

A few years later at Balto and Jenna's house.

Jenna was crying in front of the fireplace on the sofa with a baby blue blanket on her shoulders.

"I can't believe he's gone." cried Jenna. "If you hadn't banned gays from this household, he'd still be here." she cried.

"Jenna, I didn't know." said Balto, rubbing Jenna's back.

"Well, you knew yesterday." said Jenna.

"Well, I didn't know when he was a pup." said Balto.

"You told him when he was a pup?" Jenna cried. "YOU'RE A MONSTER!" she shouted and went to her and Balto's room, leaving the blanket behind.

Balto sighed and fell backward onto the sofa seats. He then looked at a picture shelf and saw a raven moving around on a picture shelf.

"Mom?" asked Balto.

The raven flew from the shelf to the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"I really messed up this time, haven't I?" asked Balto.

The raven then changed to it's true form, Aniu, Balto's mother.

"Balto, you can't control everything." she said. "Even parents can make mistakes. But sometimes, if they learn from them, they may be rewarded."

"Well, I'm sure I'm not worthy enough of that reward." said Balto.

"You have gotten rewards in the past." said Aniu.

"For heroism." said Balto and got up, then looked out the window at the snowy air and white ground. "Heroism feels both like an achievement and a curse. What could I do without my family, but I became this idol that I don't want. I mean, what Kodi get for risking his life for mine? Nothing. Like it's not enough for him to feel cheated, but to feel like he has to run from us?" Balto began crying. "I'm a terrible father." he cried and turned around to face his mother.

"Sometimes, words may tend to speak louder than actions. Actions don't always speak louder." said Aniu.

"But have I lost him forever?" asked Balto.

"You may find your answer when the next door knock occurs and Kirby is at the door." said Aniu. "I love you, son." she said, turned into the raven form and flew off, disappearing like a ghost.

"Mom!" Balto cried. "Wait..."


	6. Back Home

**Chapter 6**

**Back Home**

* * *

Balto got back on the sofa and lie back down in tears when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Balto shouted.

So, Kirby and Kodi came in and went to the living room.

"Kodi?" Balto asked.

"I'm so sorry, dad." Kodi cried in his father's shoulder. "I thought you would abandon me."

Jenna then came into the room.

"Now, listen to me, Kodi." said Balto.

Kodi then looked up at his father in tears.

"Your mother and I love you the way you are." said Balto. "It wouldn't have made a damn if you liked girls."

"We were just worried." Jenna cried.

"I love you too." said Kodi.

Kirby then walked into the kitchen.

"What's Kodi's favorite food!?" he shouted from the kitchen.

"Gravy Train!" Jenna shouted. "Balto's is beef and Kodi's is chicken!"

"My favorite too... Damn..." Kirby whispered to himself. "Is there anymore!?" he shouted.

"It's under the sink!" shouted Jenna.

Kirby then got out a couple cans, put them in a bowl and heated it up and brought it to Kodi, who was now sitting on the sofa with the baby blue blanket on his shoulders.

"Eat up, honeybunch." said Kirby.

Balto rubbed himself between the eyes and stopped before he spoke.

"So, I'm guessing you got it from here?" asked Balto.

"Yeah." said Kirby.

Balto and Jenna were about to go in their room when Kirby stopped them with a question.

"If Kodi gets feeling better by Wednesday, can he please spend the night?" asked Kirby.

"We'll talk later." said Balto. "As for now, we need naps." he said and ran to his and Jenna's room with her.

"You keep teasing me." said Kodi.

"How so?" asked Kirby.

"I wanna have sex with you so bad and I think I'm healthy enough." said Kodi.

"Are you sure about today?" asked Kirby. "I mean, with your parents in the house?"

"I'm very sure." said Kodi and began kissing Kirby, who then lie down gently on his back while Kodi stilled kissed him.

Kirby then pulled his lips free from Kodi's and spoke.

"Wait." said Kirby. "Shouldn't we be somewhere else? I mean, why the living room?"

"You're right." said Kodi. "Let me show you my room." he said and grabbed Kirby's paw, then led him upstairs.


	7. Kodi's Best Morning Ever

**Chapter 7**

**Kodi's Best Morning Ever**

* * *

Kodi and Kirby began kissing rapidly as soon as they got in Kodi's room. They jumped onto the bed where Kirby was lying on it and Kodi was lying on him as they continued to kiss. Kodi then felt a risen flagpole and stopped kissing Kirby and they then smiled at each other.

"I love you." said Kodi.

"I love you too." said Kirby.

Kodi then licked Kirby on the neck.

"Oohh..." Kirby moaned.

"Your fur tastes so sweet." Kodi said, seductively. He then began to lick Kirby some more.

"Oh..." Kirby moaned. "Go down."

So, Kodi obeyed and moved to Kirby's nipples.

"Oooohhhh..." Kirby moaned. "Kodi... Go down more..."

Kodi then obeyed again and moved to Kirby's chest.

"Ohhhh..." Kirby moaned.

**Kirby's P.O.V.**

**I could already feel it now. I knew Kodi's intentions and they were sensational. It wasn't happening yet, but I already felt him blowing on me. It felt good. I got the tinglies when I found out that it was just a fantasy at that point of time.**

"Kodi, please go down!" Kirby begged.

Kodi then moved to between Kirby's hips and locked his lips around his "flagpole" and then began slowly jerking him off as he also "blew on him".

"Ooohhh, fuck!" shouted Kirby in pleasure. "Oh, Kodi, don't stop!"

Kirby then tilted his head back, almost to where his head was upside down. He closed his eyes as he moaned.

"Oh, Kodi!" Kirby moaned in pleasure. "Go faster!"

Kodi went faster like Kirby said.

"UHHHH!" Kirby shouted in pleasure.

Within a minute, Kirby was ready.

"Kodi, I think I'm gonna cum!" Kirby whined.

He then shot a load in Kodi's mouth and Kodi then swallowed it all.

Kodi then stopped and lie on his belly.

"Fuck me." he said.

Kirby then pulled the emerald green blanket over them as he inserted into Kodi.

Kodi grasped the bed sheets as Kirby began "granting his wish".

He closed his eyes at the sensation.

"Ooooh!" Kodi moaned. "Kirby, don't stop!"

Kirby then licked the back of Kodi's neck.

"OOOHHHH!" Kodi shouted in pleasure as he tilted his head back.

Right then, Jenna came in.

"You guys need to-" she began and went bug-eyed. "I'm so sorry! I'll get out!"

Jenna then left.

Kirby looked down at Kodi, whose cheeks were red in embarrassment.

"You need a 'Do Not Disturb' sign." said Kirby.


End file.
